Talk:Sparks Will Fly (2)/@comment-24869301-20140427050631
Hi all. I'm new here. :) I've been lurking on this wiki for quite some time now, and I enjoy reading all the comments. I've only recently started watching Degrassi (mid season 10 to mid season 12 and some of the newest season 13 episodes) I just wanted to share what I thought about this episode. I don't know a lot about Zig, Miles and Maya but I feel all three of them are at fault. I don't understand why Maya feels like she needs to defend and baby Zig. He's no angel. Given, Miles isn't either but he seems to receive all the blame while Zig is always painted as the victim. No doubt that Miles pointing a gun at Zig's head was shady and low (did you see Zig's face?) but Zig beating the snot out of Miles was no better. Okay, so Miles threw the first punch, but he was definitely provoked. Zig is a very manipulative person. He constantly disrespects Maya while claiming to "love" her. He can be very nice to her, but the minute she does something he doesn't like, he turns on her. Not love at all. Tbh, I used to be a Zaya shipper but now I realize just how unhealthy their relationship would be. I don't ship Matlingsworth either. Maya hurt Miles by asking him to keep their relationship a secret from Zig just so she didn't have to hurt him. I mean, her intentions were good; but like Tristan said, "You can't keep them both on the hook. You have to pick a team." I just wish she could have told Zig straight up that she wasn't interested...instead of getting his hopes up. I think she expects Miles to handle things in the same way she does, pressuring him to be the bigger person when it's her problem, not his. At least he is trying, but I understand him scaring Maya, especially after Cam. Clew/Ecare: I love Clare and Eli. I think they are (were?) a beautiful couple. I felt the same way about Bianca and Drew, although Bianca could have done so much better. But Clare and Drew? Kinda odd. I never would have pictured them together. I was so angry with Clare in this episode. As many of you have said, how long did Clare wait to have sex with Eli? Three years? And it took a matter of two minutes before she had sex with Drew in the PROP ROOM? Yikes. I felt that moment just threw a lot of development out of the window for Clare. Anyway, Eli is in college. Realistically, he's going to be really busy. He can't fly out to Canada every time she asks him to....he dropped everything for her when she had cancer and she didn't even ask him. Long distance is hard. Both of them could have tried harder I guess. I haven't seen the episode where Eli admits he cheated. I'll admit it was surprising to read that considering how devoted he has always been to Clare. Cheating is wrong, no matter what the reason. But it's not unforgivable. I know a lot of people who have worked through cheating. I guess it depends on the person. I don't think Clare can handle both her boyfriend cheating and living so far away from her. I can see trust issues coming into play. If Clare does better with someone she can see every day, well I can't blame her for that. I just wish she and Eli could have talked about it face-to-face, instead of her deciding to break up with him over voicemail. I think she was selfish and bratty in this episode, but she's always been a drama queen if you ask me. I hate to say it because I don't believe in getting even but I'm glad Drew rejected her. I felt so bad for Eli. I hope this isn't his last appearance on the show because that would be an awful way for a fan favorite to go imo. But '''CLEW?! '''It's just so...nooo. I want Degrassi to have a couple that starts strong and ends strong...yeah right. Zoe's plot is the only one I'm not furious with. All I can say is that I'm proud of her for standing up to her mother and not sacrificing her mental well-being to be in that movie. I can't wait to see her trial. I'm excited for that at least.